


Once

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Conversations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta meet for the first time... in a way.





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> drabble inspired by a prompt i've seen, sort of.
> 
> DON'T CHECK THE TAGS FOR THEY MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AND ENJOY.

**Once**

 

“What heart could a machine such as myself even have?”

The words are derisive, abrasive and cutting, and the edge in them would have had anyone tense.

“As much heart as any organic being, I’d wager,” is the quiet, placid answer.

The tone is different –it’s not a rebuke, but a mere observation, amusement lacing the words, but that amusement only serves to spike anger, rather than elicit similar mirth.

“I have rarely met organic beings who would be worth having a heart, so that is not an apt comparison.”

“Yet, do you deny omnics the right to claim a heart for themselves? No human would declare such thing for themselves. Do you truly see yourself as a heartless being?”

“No heart inhabits this vessel. No heart can remain where so much anger resides.”

“Oh –so I see… you do not deny the existence of a soul within yourself, yet you deny the presence of a heart. What is the difference?”

“Why is a monk asking a fighter for such matters? Did your fellows fail you so much you have to seek knowledge in such unlikely source?”

Again, amusement blossoms. “Oh, I am particularly aware of my own beliefs. It is yours that are unknown to me, and yet I find myself curious enough to wish to ask. After all… it is not so often I see a spirited creature claim they have no heart. Were this a story, or a fairy tale, I would ask if you plan to travel in the company perhaps of a scarecrow, a cute girl and a lion… but of course, this is no story. So I must know –is your lack of a heart troubling for you as it seems? After all, your soul is singing in despair, loud enough that it attracted me.”

“Unfortunately, I do not have an interest in seeking out a heart for myself, though I would not mind collecting yours, if it was all it took to get you to shut up.”

A flicker of surprise, then a hum. “Cultured as you are, the follow-up is rather crass. If you plan to fight me, you should know I am not as helpless as you make me out to be. Being a monk does not mean I will stand by idly in front of danger.”

“Fortunately for you, I am bored of this already. I do not plan to seek to harm you, monk, even if you are intensely aggravating. I have not come here to seek a heart, or a fight.”

“I know. You are here because you are damaged, and need a place to stay so those chasing you will not attempt to harm you.”

Complete stillness answers the words. Wariness, and suspicion. “What do you know of those who are chasing me?”

“It would be rather disingenuous to believe we do not know the danger that Talon poses. We are aware of them, and the threat they are. We have been aware they had their aim set on someone, but that this target would be a rogue Null Sector leader…  _ that _ was a surprise.”

A longer pause, Discord swelling thicker, spreading in the air like invisible smoke. “Where I hail matters not. I have abandoned that place.”

“If you have no heart, then why not join Talon? They do not easily take no for an answer, nor will they be dissuaded easily.”

There is no answer, but the coils of Discord only settled tighter around the figure.

“Well then.” The monk rises to his feet, slowly, the motion smooth as silk. He is shorter than the omnic even standing, but there is strength in his stance. “You can stay.”

Startled, the omnic makes a small, uncomprehending noise. “Why?”

“There is discord within your soul, in that heart you refuse to acknowledge. The Shambali do not turn back those who seek help, even if the help they seek is not the help they need.”

“Hmm.” The wariness doesn’t leave the omnic’s shoulders, the way he keeps his head lowered, hood hiding his face plate, only seems to accentuate his suspicious attitude. “That does not sound promising, but I do not care whether you will demand retribution for your offer of help or not.”

“All I ask from you is your name. I do not think you’d like to be called Null Sector, right?”

The omnic stiffens at the smile he sees in the monk’s face, even when so scarred. “I have no name for myself. Just a string of numbers and a designation. I do not think you would like to call me that, and I do not wish to hear that either.”

The smile disappears from the monk’s face. “No, I agree. Welcome to the Shambali monastery, nameless omnic. My name is Genji. Please rest, and do not think about those who chase you. Here, you are safe.”

_ And perhaps _ , he thinks, as he extends a hand towards the omnic, prosthetic fingers open in a welcoming gesture,  _ here you will find guidance, just as I found mine long ago. _

 


End file.
